Lost Flower
by oONoNameOo
Summary: "Sakura... you're also here?" - "Sasuke! Don't kill, Sakura-chan!" Sakura stared blankly at the spiked blond-haired Boy then shifted her eyes at 'Sasuke' and glared at him as she saw his red eyes. "Oi, bastard, are you related to Zeref? If you are then I have no choice but to kill you," Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Tell me, where am I?"


_Poke!_

"Natsu-nii,"

 _Poke! Poke!_

"Natsu-nii..."

 _Poke! Poke! Poke!_

"Natsu-nii, wake up!"

 _Poke! Poke! Poke! Poke! Poke! Poke-_

 _Snore~_

Stop.

Her emerald green eyes twitched in annoyance as she watched the older pink-haired person sleeping and snoring on the cold wooden floor of his bedroom then a mischief idea popped in her head as she leaned down into his ear.

"Hey, Natsu-nii! Happy-kun decided that we should _live_ in a train... Living in a _moving transportation..._ Forever _,_ "

He stopped breathing, probably thinking of what the little girl next to him had just said.

A big grin crept up her lips, knowing that her plan worked successfully.

"Natsu-nii, don't you dare try to sleep again! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

The once sleeping boy slowly sat up and rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes to look at his smirking little sister. Seeing the playful smirk on her face, he let out a sigh and ran a hand through his spiked pink hair.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, why are you waking me up so early in the morning?" yawned Natsu loudly.

The smirk immediately faded.

"It's already lunch time!" Sakura rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "I thought you were going to wake up soon after I cooked breakfast for you and left for my lessons with Porluscica-sensei! But no... I came back and found you still sleeping on the floor and the now cold food, I wasted my time on cooking, on the kitchen table!"

"Oh, really? Hehehe, sorry!" Natsu laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Never mind- Oh! That's right! You won't belive what I've had found on my way!" Sakura suddenly smiled big, took his hand and dragged him down stairs into the living room.

Natsu nearly tripped as she jumped down avoiding the few steps of the stairs with him trailing behind.

"H-hey, slow down, Cherry-chan! I almost fell because of you," scolded Natsu, taking his hand back.

"..." Sakura quietly made her way to the coach and waved at him to come. He narrowed his eyes before walking to stand next to her noticing the white big egg on the pillow of the coach.

His black eyes widened in surprise as he kept staring at the egg. It had cherry blossom petals on it.

Cherry blossom... Like her name.

"I won't be lonely anymore when you're gone with your team," smiled Sakura, gently stroking the shell. "Natsu-nii, how about you choose a name for my friend?"

"I-i can choose? Really?" Natsu's eyes softened.

Sakura nodded, giving him a big smile.

"Well, how does... Haru for a boy and Haruka for a girl sound?" suggessted Natsu, ruffling her pink hair and looked back at the egg.

"Perfect! I can't wait to meet him or her!" Sakura pulled the egg and her older brother into a hug.

Natsu returned the hug, happy for his little sister that she found her partner.

"I have a question, Natsu-nii,"

"What is it, Cherry-chan?"

"How long did you wait for Happy-kun?"

He blinked and broke the hug to look into her sparkling green eyes. "Honestly, I think it will take a few months... but if you take good care of it like he or she is already there then it might happen that he or she will come earlier."

"Oh, I remembered that you and Lisanna-neesan took good care of Happy-kun,"

"Yeah,"

"Lisanna-neesan also told me that you two acted like a marriaged couple," whispered Sakura.

"Yeah,"

"Were you happy when you were around her? Lisanna-neesan seems to be happy when you're around,"

"...What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm asking," Sakura gulped nervously. "If you're in love with Lisanna-neesan."

"H-huh?! What d-did you s-sa-say?! M-me? In love with Lisanna-chan?" Natsu choked on air and caughed.

"You are not?"

"Of course I don't have any romantic feelings for Lisanna-chan! Lisanna-chan is an amazing friend but we're just friends, normal friends!"

Nodding happily, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck so he couldn't see her looking at the short white-haired person outside the window. The little pinkett send the sister of a demon mage a sad smile and saw her smiling back at her before walking away.

 _'Lisanna-neesan, please... open your eyes and notice your soul mate who always took care of you,'_

"Want me to help you taking care of the egg?"

"Un! Arigatou, Natsu-nii!"

 _! Knock ! Knock ! Knock !_

"Oi, Natsu! Are you still sleeping? Get up or you'll get your ass-"

"Gray! We are not here to fight!"

"A-ano... Lucy-san, do y-your really think it will happen?"

Natsu stood up, approaching his friends. "What exactly will happen? Did you found something out, Luce?"

"U-ummm," Lucy looked at him then looked at the little girl next to him.

His heart stopped beating for a second as he got the message that his little sister was somehow involved in this conversation.

"Cherry-chan, bring the egg outside in the fresh air and let the sunlight warm it,"

"Hai!" smiled Sakura and ran with the egg in her arms outside leaving the teens alone.

They sat down on the coach, watching the little girl silently how she sat down on the grass and started making flower crowns. Natsu unconsciously clenched his fist at the thought of being separated from her.

It will not happen.

He'll at least do anything to keep her save even if it means leaving her side.

"Wait a second, where's Erza?"

"She's... with the Crime Sorcière, Laxus and Gildarts," replied Gray in a serious tone.

"What are they doing together?" Natsu hissed, coldly.

"T-they are l-looking for Minerva," Wendy looked at the floor. "W-we noticed that she had been quiet for a while-"

"And?"

"A-and Carla had a strange dream-"

"What dream?" Natsu stared at her angrily.

Wendy shrinked back.

"Don't scare her, Natsu!" Lucy sighed tiredly. "Carla's dream was about Minerva working with or for Zeref."

Natsu kept quiet, deciding to let the celestial mage talk.

"That's not all," whispered Lucy.

"..."

"Sakura-chan is going to-"

"No! Don't tell me that she's going to die!" Natsu shouted, jumping up and glared at her. "This is a joke! A bad stupid dream!"

"Stop interupting others," Gray glared at him.

"Sorry," Natsu mummbled and sat back down.

"It's fine, Sakura-chan is not going to die but she was sucked into a black hole in the dream," explained Lucy calmly.

"You mean like a portal to another dimension?"

"W-we hope t-that she's going to be into another w-world and not something like a thing that turned humans to t-tools," Wendy send the blonde an apologizing look for mentioning something personal.

She shook her head and smiled.

"Right, we can only hope and do nothing while we wait for the time when Sakura-chan's leaving us," frowned Gray only to be whacked by Lucy.

" _We_ can do something," Natsu suddenly smirked.

"What's your plan?"

"We're going to train her of course!" He stood up and kracked his knuckles. "Everyone in Fairy Tail and the other guild are going to teach her if they want it or not!"

Gray smirked, liking the plan. "Good idea, when the time comes and we are not there to protect her-"

"S-she can help herself," smiled Wendy, nodding in agreement.

"Well, you told us that she likes to learn new things so it won't be hard to teach her," Lucy grinned.

Natsu grinned back and punched the air. "Alright! I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

 _ **With Sakura~**_

A single tear rolled down of her left eye followed by a quiet sob.

"Why am I s-so... so _weird_?" Sakura wiped the tear. "Why do I have this weird gift of hearing peoples thought or when they are whispering quietly enough for no one to hear?"

She hugged the egg.

"Why can I easily copy everyone's magic? Natsu-nii's fire, Gray-nii's ice, Wendy-chan's healings and even Erza-neesan's requip-"

"CHERRY-CHAN! I'm leaving with the others to take another request! Can you take care of yourself?"

 _'Request? More like asking everyone to teach me...'_

"Hai, Natsu-nii! Good luck! See you soon! Bye everyone!"

"See ya, Cherry-chan!"

"Bye Sakura-chan!"

Watching them walk away, Sakura sighed and laid down to look up at the blue sky.

"Why can't I be normal like the childrend down town?" She reached her hand up towards the sky. "I'm someone that can't be described with a single word... Unique? I'm definitely far from unique."

She closed her eyes.

 _"Why do you have pink hair? Are you related to Natsu Dragneel?"_

 _...My pink hair is concected with the genes of my parents... and no, Natsu Dragneel is not part of my family..._

 _"Duh! Natsu-nii's my brother! That's why I have pink hair! My pink hair is brighter than his though!"_

...It was all the same...

 _"You're a Dragon Slayer? So cool! You two must be living together then, right?_

 _...No, I'm not a Dragon Slayer nor am I a mage. But I'm strong enough to be a Goddess of something. We don't live together, he build a house for me and only visit me often..._

 _"Fire is really cool! My goal is to beat Natsu-nii one day! And yeah, we use the money he got from the requests!"_

...All the lies...

 _"Hahaha! You two are really siblings! Good that you two are so close!"_

 _...Honestly, I wish he ingored and left me on the ground of the forest. I admire his bonds with his friends but I... I don't derserv that. It feels so wrong being with him..._

 _"Mmhmm! Natsu-nii's my inspirations! He's the best brother in the world! I love him!"_

...Inside my heart...

 _"What would you do if your brother hates you? It's an example! Don't think I want that to happen!"_

 _...I don't care, let him hate me. It's not like I will hate him or love him even though he´hates me. I don't care..._

 _"I'll try to fix the mistake I did! And if he doesn't want to forgive me, then I'll always love him no matter what happens!"_

...It kills me and drag me down into nothingness...

 _"Hah~ I'm so jealous of you! You have such a wonderful big brother!"_

 _...Hmph, it's not like I need a brother or someone to protect myself or to feel love, sorrow, happiness, anger and loneliness. I had already the experiance of all emotions..._

 _"Why? I don't have only Natsu-nii! Fairy Tail is also part of my family!"_

...I want to let them see my tears...

 _"Will you die for them? For your Family?"_

 _...I will help them if I think they need help. Trowing my life for them? No way, there are things that I still need to see, learn and do..._

 _"No one's going to die! I'll keep fighting till the last enemy is down!"_

...But in the end, I was crying alone...

...Searching hopelessly for someone who is willing to understand me...

"Hmmm..." Sakura opened her eyes. "Is that really what I want?"

"Hm? What do you want?"

"I don't know, my goal was to beat Natsu-nii but I think there's something more than that!"

"Explain it to me, dear,"

"True, Natsu-nii's strong, cool and awesome but I want to help people who needs help! I want to be like Natsu-nii!"

"Why can't you have two goals?"

"I can't do things at the same time!" groaned Sakura loudly, sat up and looked at the sixth master of Fairy Tail.

He chuckled and patted her head. "Come on, you have a visitor waiting for you at the guild!"

"Who?"

"It's a secret! Now come,"

"Okay!" Sakura smiled big, took his hand and ran with full speed towards the guild.

"H-hey! S-slow down! I'm an old man!" Makarov found himself flying behind the pinkett as she kept running to their destination.

Luck was not on his hide, his hand slipped out of the girl's hand and rolled a few meters on the street.

"Oops! Sorry, old man," Sakura laughed sheepishly. "But look! Where here!"

She heard no answer coming from the master.

"G-give me a few minutes," Makarov calmed his heart, stood up and went with her in.

"Hi, Mira-nee!"

"Sakura-chan! How are you?" smiled Mirajane gave her a bottle of apple juice.

"I'm fine," She sat at the counter and drank her juice. "How are _you_ doing with Laxus-nii?"

Mirajane blushed, giggling in amusement. "Ne, did Natsu told you something?"

"I don't know, he only told me that you were really, _really_ loud when he passed your house at night! What does that mean?"

"A-ah...Uh-I..." Mirajane blushed madly. "Whatever he said! Don't listen to him, okay?!"

"Un! My ears are closed!"

"Heh, even that little hellcat knew that you had se-"

"Finish what you planned on saying and I'll show you something," Mirajane smiled evily at the heavily pierced Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Pah! She's only eight! She'll need to learn about se-"

"I won't interupt you next time,"

Sakura got off and made her way towards the reading short blue-haired girl.

"What are you reading, Levi-nee?"

"It's a fairy tale," Levi showed her the cover.

"The Beauty and The Beast? I love that book! You are the beauty and Gajieel-nii is the beast!" Sakura yelled out of the blue.

"W-wha- I'm not beautiful!" stuttered Levi, surprised.

"Lies! You are beautiful on the inside and outside!"

"Awww! Sakura-chan, you're so cute!" squealed Mirajane and rushed to pulled her into a hug.

"C-can't... breath!" Sakura gasped for air.

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry!"

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!" smiled Levi. "I'll remember that!"

A stronge breeze opened the doors of the guild.

Her body froze for a second, feeling a very dark familiar power outside.

"Whatever you do," Romeo shuddered and sat next to the sleeping drunk mage. "Don't ask and ignore them!"

"Eh? What are you talking about, Romeo-"

"MEN! Where's my beautiful warrior?" Ichiya entered the guild.

"Oh, him again?" grumbled Gajieel.

Sakura ran out and saw a huge blue boat infront of her.

"Ah, Sakura-hime! It must be my lucky day-"

She ignored the three womanizer and jumped on the blue boat feeling the dark power now on her skin.

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing?"

The dark power suddenly fanished.

 _'Why now?! And what the hell was that?'_

"Where is it?" Sakura asked, excited.

"Where is what?"

"My present! I thought you guys are gentlemens bringing a little girl something cute and nice!" smiled the pinkett.

They turned to stone.

Her smile dropped. "N-no present for m-me?"

"W-wait! Please, don't cry! We'll buy you something beautiful!" Eve jumped down and ran towards the flower shop while the other two the decided to get her something to wear.

"Thank you!" shouted Sakura, waving at them before walking back inside.

"What do you mean my Erza-chan is not here?!"

"She's really busy at the moment ," explained Mirajane with a faint smile.

"Hm, the I'll wait for her outside!"

 _! BAAM !_

"He closed the door... how nice," Max sighed, making himself comfortable on a chair.

"You're back? So fast!" Romeo grinned.

"Hm, I didn't got the chance giving this to Erza," He threw the little package on the table.

"What's inside?" Sakura tilted her head in confuse.

"Medicine and helpful books-"

"I can bring it to Erza-nee! Just tell me where she is!" Sakura took the package and was about to run out of the guild.

"Are you kidding me? It's too dangerous for you! Even I, an adult, couldn't make," scolded Max, trying to take the package back.

The pinkett shook her head and hugged it closer to her chest.

"Don't be stubborn like your brother now!"

"I will do it! Unlike you, I'll never give up!"

He could see the fire in her eyes means that he'll just let her do what she want.

"Erza and the other's are in Tenrou Jima-"

"GOT IT! BYE! BYE!"

"O-oi! Don't forget to bring food and other stuff with you!" shouted Max after her.

"OKAY!"

"That girl is really-"

"Making people speechless?" Mirajane giggled.

"Couldn't said it better..."

"Tch, she's Salamander's little sister after all," smirked Gajieel.

o~O~o

"Clothes? Check! Food? Check! A boat? Check! My partner?" Sakura looked down at the egg next to her. "Check! Great, I got everything under controle!"

Smiling to herself, she watched how her home town slowly disappeared behind the horizont completely leaving her alone on the broad ocean.

"Next Station; Tenrou Jima!"

The happiness was wiped out of her eyes as she felt the dark power again.

Something or someone was following her...

"I know you are here," growled Sakura darkly. "Show yourself, stranger!"

As except, a black creature stepped out of the shadows looking at her with dangerous red eyes.

"Zeref,"

"Hello, I mean no harm Sakura Dragneel... or should I say, Goddess Sakura?"

She caught her breath and glared just as dark as his powers. "What. Do. You. Want?"

"The real question is, what do _you_ want?"

"Stop bullshiting around!"

"I had been watching you,"

"Oh, yeah? So?"

"You may looked, have the form and tricked everyone with your innocent but you'll never trick me..."

"Aha, good. Get to the point, will you?" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

Zeref knelt down to her level, grabbed her chin to make he look into his eyes. Red, like blood. She noticed that he was forcing his emotions back but saw enough of the hurt locked inside.

"How you behave, talk, look, move and treat me like that," He stroke her cheek. "You are like a young lady trapped inside a child form with lost memories."

"W-what did you just said?"

"You are like a young lady trapped inside a childs form with lost memories?"

"I-is that t-true?"

"I'm not the typ of man who lie to someone beautiful like you-"

Sakura slapped his hand away. "Are you a pedophile or do you say that to every female you found interesting?!"

"I only say that to someone who matches my strength,"

Something clicked in her head.

"Don't try to trick me!" Sakura grabbed him by the collar. "What do you want?"

"You breath smells like strawberry. Delicious..."

"Stop acting out of character!"

"This is the real me, dear," Zeref smiled softly then his look darkened.

"What now- Ngh!" Sakura was kicked to the back side of the boat.

"Unless you want the _me_ who destroys everything without mercy," Zeref stood infront of her, bringing their faces closer.

"Answer my question, bastard!"

"I don't know why I'm interested in a bad tempered girl. Mind telling me what-"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"..."

Sakura panted heavily, moving backwards to make a lot of space between them.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura..." Zeref smirked. "What should I do with you? Kill you?"

"How about answering my question for the past five minutes?!"

"Let's make a deal,"

"What?" She stared at him, shocked.

"I'll help you to get all your memories but you must do something for me in return,"

"What?" repeated Sakura angrily.

"Keep acting like a little girl, get me some informations about Jellal Fernandes and you'll get what you ever wished for..."

He faded into thin air.

Just like that, he was gone.

Sakura gritted her teeth. "My memories were... gone? How? A-and why does he want to know Jellal Fernandes? I don't even know him myself for Mavis's sake!"

It started to rain. Hard.

"Damn it!" Sakura fell down on her knees. "Why can't I remember anything?! What really happened to me and who am I?!"

A tired sigh escape her as she slowly relaxed under the rain.

"Oh, well... let's see if I'll ever get close to Jellal Fernandes..."

 _ **Time Skip-**_

"Tenrou Jima..." Sakura watched how she slowly neared the islade with an emotion she couldn't describe.

It was hard to belive that she was going to meet a goup of S-class wizards that could probably see through her act. She only had one chance and if she screw it her path of the future will change leading her somewhere she doesn't want to be at.

Like hell she'll let it happen.

Her memories are gone and _Zeref_ is surprising her key of the door she was longing to open. She always knew that something was missing and now she was so close... It was unbeliveable, almost insane.

Almost...

The boat hit the sand snapping the pinkett out of her thought.

"It's now or never," Sakura took her bag, placed the egg inside the bag, swung it over her shoulder and jumped down of the boat.

Her adventure of life and death had finally begun.

She ran toward a tree and jumped up as high as she could before climbing up hoping to find the group she was looking for. The faster she found them, the better she'll get close and memorise the informations she got on him and left.

A loud piecing scream caught her ears.

Cursing under her breath, she jumped branch to branch towards the direction where she heard the scream.

Something sharp flew pass her and got stuck into the tree next to her.

The pinkett turned around seeing the sword of a ceitain scarlet headed female.

This was not good... Someone or something was attacking them and by the scream of the famale wizard let her know that the person was stronger than her.

Another scream filled the area then silence broke out.

"Wonderful," Sakura grumbled in annoyance, jumping up into the air and landed down infront of a beaten Requip Mage.

"S-sakura? What are you-"

"Don't worry, Erza-nee! I'll burn his butt!" grinned Sakura before turning to glare at the black creature who was holding one of Erza's sword. "Hey! That's not yours, you- what kind of monster are you anyway?! Never mind, if you don't give it back I'll just have to use violence!"

It- No, _he_ chuckled.

"I'm not a monster," He grinned at her, showing her his sharp with teeth.

"Yeah, right! And I'm not here to kill you for hurting my friends!" glared Sakura, pissed off.

"Kill me? How amusing, I want to see you try,"

"Grr!" Sakura took her bag off, put it down and cracked her knuckels.

"Oh, you're really cute~"

She then hung her head low.

"Did you... Did you really just called me cute? _Cute_?"

"Heh, that's right. What are you going to do now, cutie?"

She let a smirk graced up her lips.

"I'll definitely beat you! Only one person is allowed to call me that and that's my older brother Natsu Dragneel! You'll pay for making that mistake cause I'm all fired up now! Get ready to lose!"

Flames surrounded her body.

"Karyū no Hōkō!" Sakura roared, releasing a large quantity of flames from her mouth at him. Expecting him to jump up, she ran towards him and threw her fist back then engulfed it in flames.

He tried to block the attack but it was too late.

"Karyū no Tekken!"

She punched him hard, sending him flying miles away from the place. He crashed throught a few trees and suddenly disappeared leaving a cloud of smoke behind. Her eyes twitched in confusement, not beliving what just happened.

 _Poof!_

Just like that and he was gone.

 _'What the hell?'_

"Hey, hellcat, care to give us a hand?"

"I'm coming, Laxus-nii!" Sakura shook her head and approached the Lightning Dagon Slayer.

Why does she got this feeling that she knew that the enemy is still around?

A loud laughter filled the area.

 _"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"_

Her eyes widened, knowing that she heard that somewhere before.

"SAKURA! WATCH OUT!"

"Teme! _Rairyū no- Argh!"_

"Ahhh!" Sakura screamed, her eyes rolling at the back of her head. She laid unconscious in the arms of the enemy as she was carried away farther into the forest.

They only could watch her helpless being taken by someone stronger than all of them together.

"Erza-chan! Sorry we're la- What happened?!"

"Merredy- Jellal!" Erza looked at the blue headed man with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" asked Jellal in concer, running towards her.

"Sakura! She-"

"Saku-chan's here?!" Merredy gasped.

"She suddenly came out of no where and protected us from the enemy," groaned Gildarts, rubbing the bruise on his cheek.

"We must save her, Jellal!" Merredy clenched her fist in anger.

"Right, where did they go?"

"He went to the direction of Mavis's grave,"

"We'll go after we healed everyone of you,"

"No!" Erza glared at him. "I'll not forgive you if you don't save her! Beside, she's my little sister!"

Jellal eyes softened.

"Oi, blue berry, she left her bag here," Laxus opened the bad and took a first aid kit out. "We can treat ourself."

"Yeah, go already you two!" Gildarts ordered.

Jellal and Merredy exchanged Looks, nodded and were gone to find the little cherry blossom.


End file.
